Skydancers have feelings too!
by StarStruckKirsty
Summary: When the Skydancers are practicing for an upcoming ball, disaster strikes. Someone gets kidnapped. Can they escape? Who will come to thier rescue? Has love finally been found?  My first fic so be nice! :  S/J and some B/A. Maybe some C/OC. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, Kirsty here. This is my first fanfic so be nice! I own nothing except the plot. :D Enjoy!

_If it is to be it's up to me..._

The young girl flew through her dreams of fighting SkyClone and saving the Wingdom with her friends and beloved teacher Dame Skyla. Or, Queen Skyla, as she was known in the Sky Realm.

"Jade. Jade wake up, you're late!"

Her dreams were disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Camille? Oh no! I completely forgot to set my alarm! How late am I?" Jade replied in a worried tone.

"About 5 minutes. Dame Skyla sent me up to get you and Angelica. Oh and by the way, were doing the waltz again and whichever one of us is last down has to dance with _Brandon!_" Camille said in disgust. This comment made Jade get up a lot quicker in her hurry to dance with anyone else.

"Come on Camille!" Jade said rushing through the door, Camille in close pursuit. When they reached the classroom Jade rushed over to a bewildered Slam and Camille into an equally surprised Breeze.

"Hey, Slam," Jade said sweetly, "That shirt looks great on you!" Slam looked shocked but happy at the remark and held out his hand, asking to dance.

Camille, knowing that Breeze was Angelica's boyfriend, simply asked if he would dance with her for this lesson. Breeze being the kind person he is, of course said yes.

Just then Angelica burst in. Looking at the two couples cried out in horror.

"I can't believe I'm last!" she said tragically.

"Spend too long putting your make-up on Angelica?" Jade asked with Camille holding back a laugh.

Just then who would walk in but Brandon and Dame Skyla. Angelica scowled and walked over to him. Slam nudged Breeze, "You'd think they would have learned already." Breeze smiled and nodded before starting to dance with Camille. Slam also turned to his partner, secretly glad of the outcome of this little fight.

The next half hour was spent waltzing, glaring and laughing. After the lesson, Brandon left the Skydancers and their Queen to argue.

"That is quite enough, Angelica. I told you girls that the last down would dance with Brandon and you were last. I do not understand why you are angry though. Brandon is as good a dancer as Slam or Breeze. Now before you start again I have news. Skyridium is holding a ball in honour of your one year anniversary of being Skydancers. You are to perform a dance before the feast at the end of the day. Today shall be the start of many rehearsals. In order to have enough time, I am taking you on a "vacation" to Skyridium. Your things shall be brought by me later today. For now we shall take our leave to the Palace." Skyla said. And with that, they were in the music room, preparing for another journey.

"By the power within me, as Queen of the Wingdom, I summon my Skydancers, to defend my Kingdom. "

The Skydancers joined hands and proudly said, "If it is to be, it's up to me!"

They transformed and flew into the music box and out above the clouds of the Sky Realm...

A/N: Okay that was really short but hopefully my chapters will get longer as I go on. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please REVIEW! :D

Kirsty xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! Hopefully it'll be much better than the first chapter *crosses fingers* :D

I own nothing unfortunately :(

When the Skydancers reached the Palace, Queen Skyla immediately got them practicing the new routine.

After a long, tiring day, the Skydancers retreated to their separate rooms for a good night's sleep. One Skydancer, however, was not so peaceful.

"I don't think they like me," Angelica said to herself, "I mean, they're supposed to be my friends but they just left me to dance with _HIM_. I don't mind Camille so much cause she's usually nice to me, but Jade? I know for a fact she's always secretly hated me. Well, I'll show her."

"Show her what? Show her what!" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Angelica was confused. Who was this?

"Jumble, you idiot!" A second voice _snarled_.

"IMPS!" Angelica shouted. Muddle, Jumble and Snarl appeared from outside the window.

"Try and catch us, Skydancer!" Muddle laughed as they sped away. Angelica was just about to fly after them when she heard a voice from above her.

"Don't worry Angelica, I can handle this. You need your beauty sleep," Jade said as she raced after SkyClone's imps.

"Ugh!" Angelica screamed stomping her feet. She was going to make Jade pay for that.

_Meanwhile..._

Jade was flying faster than she ever had in her life. She was slowly catching up to the three imps a few metres in front of her.

"I'm not letting you get away you little idiots!" she screamed at them.

"What she say Muddle?" Snarl asked.

"Well I-I don't know Snarl. Jumble-Jumble did you hear what she said?" Muddle stuttered.

"Who me? She said "I'm not letting you get away-"

"Shut up Jumble!" Snarl and Muddle shouted in unison.

They were slowly reaching the Netherworld...

Back at the Palace, Camille was looking for Jade. She knocked on Angelica's door. When the door opened, Camille quickly walked in.

"Have you seen Jade?" Camille asked, extremely worried for her best friend.

"No," Angelica lied.

"Well can you come help us look for her? Breeze went to get Queen Skyla and Slam took Whirl and Twirl out into the city to look for her."

"She won't have gotten far! Probably sleepwalking or something. You know how stupid she can be." Angelica replied, annoyed at being woken up when Jade had clearly said, "I can handle this!".

"Are you hiding something?" Camille asked, "Cause usually you'd be sending out the royal guards to look for her!"

"Well...The imps were outside my window earlier and I was gonna fly after them when Jade flew off saying she could handle it and I need my beauty sleep and I got really annoyed so decided not to tell anyone cause I thought she'd just grab them and bring them back but then I fell asleep and now you've woke me up and she still isn't back and now, I'm out of breath!" Angelica said as fast as her wings fly.

"I can't believe you Angelica! Fine, stay here and go back to sleep. Jade's true friends will go look for her," Camille rudely said before walking out and slamming the door shut behind her.

Angelica felt like crying till there was no moisture left in her body but decided if they didn't want her, she'd save her tears for someone important.

A rush of wind made Jade fly back uncontrollably. SkyClone was expecting her. She wasn't strong enough to take on The Hurricanes alone.

"I better go get the others," Jade said to herself, "Those imps were spying on Angelica for a reason and SkyClone must be worried we'd come and fight him. But why?"

She quickly flew away from another attack of wind and legged it, or rather winged it, back to the Palace.

It didn't take her long to reach the city when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jade! Jade where are you!" Slam's voice echoed across the city like an angel. Oh how she loved that boy. Wait, no. She didn't love Slam. I seem to have been misinformed (not!). Sorry Jade but the truth had to come out somewhere along the line. Anyway, she was glad to hear him and the faint barks of Queen Skyla's two cute little puppies, Whirl and Twirl.

"Slam! Slam, I'm over here!" she shouted as she saw his figure get bigger and bigger in the rising sunlight.

"Finally!" he said when they reached her, "Where were you, we've looked everywhere!"

"Did you look in the Nether World?" she replied.

"Umm...no."

"Well, we need to have a meeting, SkyClone's up to something and we need to go to him together cause he's got a whole army of hurricanes waiting for us. I almost got blown away, if you'll pardon the pun!"

"Right, well everyone else is in the Palace with Queen Skyla. I'm so glad you're safe! I was like so worried!"

Jade smiled at him-in a friendly way *rolls eyes*- and they flew back to the Palace with the dogs leading the way...

Okay guys that's chapter 2 done! It was slightly longer but if you want the next one longer (or shorter) you have to:

REVIEW!

Anyone who can spot the quote from a different (British) show can decide what happens next! I'm too kind :D

Anyway, tell me what you like and what you don't by clicking the little button below! XD

I totally love you guys!

Kirsty xxx


End file.
